Gifted Bee
Gifted Bees are a special type of bee with improved stats and global buffs called a "Gifted Hive Bonus" that improves the performance of the Beekeeper and the bees, similar to badges. Every time you use a Royal Jelly or hatch an egg, you have a 0.4% (1/250) chance to get a gifted bee. Similarly, feeding a bee its favorite treat can turn it gifted, though this only happens with a 0.0125% (1/8000) chance for Rare Bees, 0.01% (1/10000) chance for Epic Bees, 0.0083% (1/12000) chance for Common and Legendary Bees, and 0.00417% (1/24000) chance for Mythic Bees. Star Treats will always turn a chosen bee into a gifted bee and are the only method to turn event bees like Bear Bee and Tabby Bee into a gifted bee. Star Eggs will always hatch into a non-event gifted bee that is not already found in your hive (if you already have all non-event bees in their gifted forms, it will give you a random non-event gifted bee). Star Jelly will always turn the bee into a random non-event gifted bee (except for a Gifted Basic Bee). A gifted bee's GUI on discovery would scroll through colors with the line showing "⭐ Gifted type Bee! ⭐" and would activate the following sound file: On top of the Noob Shop, there is a chamber called the Star Hall. There you can get Star Amulets and Royal Jelly if you have the required number of gifted bees currently in your hive. Effects * Different color scheme and stars added to the body and its wings are stained a color. * +50% Gather Amount. * +50% Conversion Rate. * +50% Attack. * Higher chance to activate Passive Abilities. * Applies a Hive Bonus specific to that bee (see below list for details). * New ability token - [[Ability Tokens#Inspire|'Inspire']]: Doubles pollen gained for 5 seconds, Stacks up to 50 times, giving up to a x51 bonus. * Able to generate Gifted Ability Token. * A gold ring around its hive (As seen in the picture above). * Able to claim an additional Royal Jelly from the Royal Jelly Dispenser in the Star Hall per Gifted Bee in your hive. List of Hive Bonuses Trivia * Because Bear Bee is now purchasable from the Robux Shop, people who purchased a Bear Bee from the startup event had their Bear Bee turned into a 1st Edition Gifted Bear Bee. ** This makes Bear Bee the only event bee that can be gifted without the use of a star treat. * Multiple gifted bees of the same type do not apply their Hive Bonus multiple times, nor do they count towards the number of gifted bee types in the hive, but they do have better stats than the normal version of the bee. * Using a Royal Jelly or a non-gifted Egg on a Gifted Bee will almost certainly make the bee LOSE ITS GIFTED STATUS. The new bee will have the same chance of turning gifted as any other bee, 1/250. Gallery Fghj.png|The gifted variant for Brave Bee, Vicious Bee, and Riley Bee. Category:Mechanics Category:Bees